


Butterfly Tombstone

by murielofdelphi



Series: Snippets of Joanne McCoy [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Sobbing, They had a kid, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, the kid died, the kid got sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murielofdelphi/pseuds/murielofdelphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard loved Joclynn, and Joclynn loved him, the thing that tore them apart and made them hate each other, was the death of their little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Tombstone

He's sleeping when it happens, passed out at his desk in front of his computer, sorounded by test results that all said the same thing. There was no cure, no hope, their little girl was dying.

  
Joclynn screams at him, cries into his chest, its a moment of confusion between sleep and wakefulness that he knows. He just knows what she is trying to tell him, th words that can't escape her, the words they can longer deny.

  
Their little girl is no longer dying, there is no cure, no hope, their little girl is dead.

  
For the longest time they didn't speak, didn't make a sound, denile a bittersweet way to pretend their little girl was still around.

  
More kids get sick, a couple more don't make it, and finally there's a break through. There is finally a cure, but there is no hope in them anymore, their ray of light burnt out from the fever three months ago.

  
Its a year later after their girl is gone, they barely speak, then suddenly Joclynn wants to try again. Leonard kisses his wife with angry passion for the first time since Johanne died, but he can't do it, the foreplay makes him sick. He pleads stress and exhaustion, and when she sends him comms he tells her he's got to stay late.

  
It takes him a month to realise she's pregnant again. She looks at him and he looks at her, and thats when the hate begins, She's moved on but he can't let go. At first he tells her though, that he doesn't care that its not his, that they can have a clean break. Go back to zero, start over, maybe even stay friends.

  
At first...that was the plan. He started to drink, his tounge slipped, and then Jocelynn had the divorce finalized and the whole of Georgia pittied him. Pittied them both, he couldn't stand the well wishes, condolences, the 'it gets better' pep talks. He moved, he tried to live again, and thats when Jocelynn struck again.

  
A new court date with a restraining order.

  
Confused as he was he waved Jocelynn's lawyers words away, "Give me the paper, and tell me where to sign," what he didn't realize was that he was agreeing to being whole planets away.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, fandom cannon seems to always give Bones a daughter, Cannon will not confirm this, they only confirm his divorce. So, Snippets of Joanne McCoy will be a bunch of one-shots short stories pertaining to her. 
> 
> In this one I killed her. I cried a bit. Okay, maybe I still have the tissue box next to me. Because I had to think about it.


End file.
